


Hurricane Chronicles: Naruto's Story

by AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog/pseuds/AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a version of the Naruto Series we all know and love, with Romance (NaruSaku so be warned), Friendship, Kinship, Family, and Friends. That and it has bloody-nose, kick-ass action scenes... Warnings: Naru!Saku, Strong!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto, Yami!Naruto, and extreme focuses on saving the world... Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane Chronicles: Naruto's Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story! I worked really hard on it... it is 45 Chapters long, but I have not posted all of them. So thank you for reading!

Our story starts out with a boy, fair-haired and young. As we see his blond silhouette in the darkness of the surroundings, (a training field organized for training purposes,) we see him smirk. "Okay dad... I'm ready!" he exclaimed to no one as he pulled out a set of two, strange knives with three prongs. The boy expected an answer back from what looked to be his father; "Walk to your right and you'll set off the kunai trap I set up." the boy turned to the tallest tree to his right and gave a nervous glance to shadowed man upon it. "You can do this, son." said the father in the darkness. Naruto stepped 3 meters back and got ready for a running flip onto the trap he could see in the darkness, and somewhat sense, too. "3," went the father, Naruto got ready to flip onto the trap. "2,' He started to run, "Too soon! God Naruto, you're too eager!"

But Naruto wasn't listening. He flipped onto the trap and hidden machines started to throw kunai toward him from all his sides, but not the front. However all he was doing was just standing there, holding out the two kunai as the mechanically thrown kunai pelted on top of the knives and bounced off respectively. He tried not to let the clanging of knives from all directions tear his grip on the two in his hands; this was a test of his strength and endurance. "Naruto!" said his father in a scolding voice; "They're starting to move!" Naruto started running forward; now it was a test of precision with his speed. Naruto kept running until the front diagonal stream became at his left and right. He stopped with his arms still up and took the rest of the hits as they soon came to a stop.

"Now Naruto, it's time for the ultimate test. You know what to do!"

By then, Naruto was panting with his arms hanging down. He soon got to his feet and stood in a T. He closed his eyes. Now it was a time to test his senses; he heard the whooshing of wind, and judged when it would be on him with the sound of the wind drawing nearer, and soon brought his arms together and caught the giant shuriken in between his two kunai. He let it fall to the ground. "Good job! You've done well! I think you're ready to graduate, my son." Naruto smirked widely. "Heh, yeah man!" he said.

He had done the impossible; he had become a great ninja when they said he could never become one since upon entrance to the Academy. Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze made sure he would only graduate 5 years in the Academy, promising his old lover, Kushina Uzumaki a feat only children from times of war could accomplish. Now he could not only block a hail of kunai, but a Giant Shuriken by just bringing his arms together. He was ready…


End file.
